


Welcomed Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed comes back from the West earlier than Winry expected.  Maybe he should be rewarded.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might not disprove of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



Ed returned from the West a lot faster than Winry expected him to, and, when she managed to get out a, “Why?” in between the long, hard kisses he was giving her, the answer made her jaw drop.

“I missed you,” wasn’t anything she’d expected to hear from Edward Elric, and it was obviously the right thing to say, since she slammed him up against the wall and kissed him back. “Violent,” he chuckled, but his laughter turned into a low moan when Winry licked the scar tissue around the bolts still in his collarbone, his fingers digging into her shoulders. “The old hag?”

“Poker,” Winry said breathlessly, tearing at his belt, then the button of his trousers.

“Bedroo – ohhh,” Ed’s hips bucked up when her fingers found him through the soft cloth of his underwear. From the sound of his groan, Winry figured he was okay with just doing it here, in the hall. From the size of his cock, well, Winry wasn’t about to argue.

Afterward, they lay in a tumbled heap on the floor, the wood cool under her ass, and Ed warm and sweaty on top of her. He kissed her again, soft and warm, a blush staining his cheeks. “Why didn’t I ever get a welcome home like this before?”

Winry looped her arms around his neck, ignoring the pull of muscles and how uncomfortable it felt, down there. “Every other time you’ve come home, you’ve had Al with you.”

“So – oh.” Realization flashed across his face. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Winry nudged him with her hips.

“Hm,” Ed nudged her back. “Wanna take this to the bedroom?”

From his wicked grin, Winry’s kiss had been answer enough.


End file.
